A Forgotten Face
by Wishing For That Marauder Life
Summary: A young girl who managed to integrate herself into Easy starts to have flashbacks and finds a familiar face in the most unlikely of places.


_AN: This is a one shot that's been bugging me for a while. Upon reading it back I understand the end makes no sense without knowing the story behind it. A story I intend to write some day. Feel free to email me if you want more details ._

I stormed into the office and slammed the door behind me. My boss looked up, blinked at me once, chuckled, before returning to his work. As I dropped my bag heavily onto the table and flung myself into my chair with a sigh, my boss pointedly ignored me only putting his pen down when he had finished his current task. Only then did he proceed to raise his deep blue eyes to mine.  
>"And just <em>what, <em>is wrong with you this time?" My eyes narrowed to slits as the dry tone reached my ears.  
>"With all due respect sir, fuck off."<p>

_A deep chuckle made my chest swell before it was clenched shut by the scream of a bullet hitting flesh..._

"Katelyn." My eyes slowly focused on the blue of my boss's, which were now considerably closer. I shook my head to clear it and focused on the dark hair in front of me.  
>"Huh? Did you say something?"<br>"You spaced out for a sec there is all." I turned my eyes away from the piercing stare and looked outside to where the local builders were painting the opposite wall's graffiti-covered state.

_A flash of blood and snow painted red. A scream that seemed to echo on forever ..._

A car flew past the window and I turned back to my boss who had now sat comfortably on the desk in front of me, peering at me intently.  
>"Now. Are you going to tell me the reason you stormed in here in such a mood?" The question shocked me. I had forgotten I was ever angry in the first place.<br>"Nothing. " I mumbled quietly, looking down. "It was... nothing."  
>"Now Katelyn. That is a lie if I ever heard one. You are never angry for no reason." With that he leant forward and laid a soft hand on my shoulder.<p>

_A warm shaking body pressed against mine in the pitch black, sobs filling my ears as another earth shattering blow is dealt... _

I smiled a half-smile up at him and shook my head.  
>"Too be honest sir, I can't even remember." A stunning grin broke out across his handsome face as he shook his head amusedly.<br>"You never cease to amaze me." I blushed at the compliment and leant back on my chair. A playful smirk broke out across his face and he kicked the legs out from underneath me.

_Aching legs, burning chest, the smell of burnt flesh suffocating all around. The sound of tanks rolling up the hill as bodies fall all around me with a thud... _

"Katelyn!" I blinked blearily up at ceiling as I heard frantic scuffling and the sound black boots hitting the floor. The chair went backwards too quickly for me to move my hands so my head took the brunt of the hit. "I'm so sorry." I chuckled as much as the pain in my head would let me and offered my boss a smile.  
>"Oh that really hurt." He chuckled a worried laughed as I saw his trousers appear in my view. The quick movement confused me and I moaned as lights appeared in my vision.<p>

_The musty smell of blood, sweat, dirt and tears as the sky is once against filled with a massacre of deadly vibrant fireworks..._

I could see every crease of his freshly ironed shirt as he knelt beside me and checked me for damage. His voice was constantly talking but I couldn't focus on the babbled speech being emitted. The bright lights danced across my vision and I felt hysterical laughter bubble up inside me as I watched them. As he deemed my back and neck to be OK he put a hand under my head to lift me up. As I felt the warm hand press against the back of my head he let out a gasp and pulled it back quickly.

_A white hand pressed desperately to the green jacket trying frantically to stop the deep red re-colouring the bright light of life with a dark death... _

A trickle of blood ran down his hand as he stared at it in shock. Some part of my brain numbly told me that it was mostly likely my blood staining his hand a vivid red. I tried to tell him that it probably wasn't a good sign but all that escaped my mouth was a pained groan. Then his voice started up again  
>"Oh my God. Katelyn! I'm so sorry. Stay with me. I'll call the ambulance!" I heard, rather than saw, him disappear as I faded from consciousness.<p>

_A screaming shell and frenzied panic. The cry for a medic that would never come ... _

"Katelyn!" I flung my eyes open as the desperate yell reached my ears. I moved my head to the source of the sweet, deep, soothingly accented voice and blearily tried to shape my lips into something that resembled a reassuring smile. I could now feel the blood running down my head and neck and it was not a pleasant feeling. "Don't leave me now! The paramedics are on their way. Please don't leave." My boss crawled towards me and took my cold hand firmly in his own.

_A flash of light and my fingers left clutching at the hand now unattached from his body, engagement ring glinting in the sun. A familiar face peering over mine staring into my eyes with horrifying shock and concern as life was ripped away from me once again... _

I jolted back and gasped as the concerned face in front of mine didn't change, even as the setting around us did. The blood disappeared, the snow from behind my head melted into warmth, the hand of death I had been clutching to shrank till there was nothing but my hand in a clenched fist. I looked at the handsome man above me with blue eyes and black hair. And while he was not my fiancé from my old life it was just this: A different time, a different life. I tightened my grip on the hand keeping me attached to reality and mouthed the name of the man I saw in the figure above me.

_**Eugene Roe. **_


End file.
